1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of computer software development, and more specifically to a computer implemented request to integrate (RTI) system for managing change control in a software release stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer technology has evolved to the extent that commercially successful application programs are extremely large and complex, and require the coordinated efforts of a number of persons to produce a finished product.
The scope of these applications requires that modules of program code be written and debugged by individual programmers, also known as developers, working in parallel. It is necessary to coordinate and integrate the developers' work products to produce a complete application program.
Additions, modifications, bug fixes, etc. can be made to a partially completed version of a program using the concept of a "software release stream". Code changes are proposed by developers in the form of "Requests To Integrate (RTI)", which are evaluated by other individuals in view of their merit and the development status of the program. The software release stream at any given time consists of the core program including previously integrated changes, and pending RTIs.
An important business objective is to maintain a fluid and controlled software release cycle. Group workspace hierarchies are used to manage the development, integration and release of software. It is essential to minimize development overhead yet provide the necessary change control needed to track software releases based upon bug fixes, code changes, feature releases, product enhancements and documentation changes.
Software release stream management has previously been performed using combinations of pencil and paper lists, improvised database files, e-mail messages, etc., which are prone to omissions, errors, and data loss.
A need exists in the art for an automated software release stream management system which positively tracks all RTIs from initial creation to final integration into one or more release streams, and enables developers, evaluators, gatekeepers, and other interested persons to access the entire RTI database of relevant projects.